


His Beautiful Destruction

by babypastasensei



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Bullies, Bullying, Death, Gen, Ice, Mud, Snow, Winter, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypastasensei/pseuds/babypastasensei
Summary: a boy falls and sinks into the mud (which shouldn't be there) when bullies chase him. he then freezes and Mother Nature claims him.this is a really bad summary hahaha





	His Beautiful Destruction

His Beautiful Destruction 

 

 

 

 

He slipped on the ice, again. 

The boy fell flat on his back with a loud crack. He laid there for a moment, wanting to get up, but staying put. He tried to ignore the others taunting him, laughing because he had tripped when trying to get away. 

The boy finally mustered the courage to get up, the pain from that taunts and the fall finally starting to subdue. The boy’s brain told his body to sit up, but… nothing happened. 

The boy glanced around confused and realized he could barely move his head. A squelch sound sounded from beneath the boy as he sunk into the mud. 

Wait a moment, he thought, confused. There shouldn’t be mud beneath him, unless, unless he was past the ice.

This made no sense, but here he was sinking. 

The boy closed his eyes for a moment trying to find a way to escape the mud. He felt a moment of impending doom then slowly opened his eyes. He was trapped beneath the ice. 

The boy shouted hoping the bullies from before would hear him. 

He began to feel claustrophobic as he continued to sink. His teeth chattered as he sunk deeper into the freezing cold ice and mud.

The mud that shouldn't even be there. 

The boy sunk and sunk for what seemed like hours. By then, he knew nobody was going to help him. The boy laid there waiting for death to claim him. 

His eyes eventually glossed over frozen and his eyes turned blue with frostbite. Mud crusted thickly on the boy’s clothes and snow dusted his thick lashes. Frozen tears decorated the boy’s face, glittering in the sunlight that filtered through the thick ice above. 

The boy was beautiful in his destruction, as Mother Earth claimed his small, frail body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this...
> 
> I wrote it a while ago and actually got around to editing and typing it since I usually handwrite my stories. sorry its so short I couldnt think of any way to make it longer lol
> 
> I will post more works when I finish writing them or editing ;D
> 
> criticism is welcome and please tell me about any spelling or grammar errors!
> 
> thanks   
> xx babypastasensei


End file.
